If I Never Knew You
by Dr.Mich
Summary: If John never met Sherlock. Character death.


**Another body has been found, the third suicide this month. Police are convinced that it is not a pact and is in fact just sheer coincidence. More after this report.  
**  
John switched the TV off; he'd had enough of death, as it was he still had nightmares most nights, the majority replaying the moments of his comrades dying in his arms. No more death tonight.

John was on his way back from therapy. He was walking through a park on a sunny Thursday afternoon, limping from the imaginary pain in his leg. As he passed a bench, someone called out his name - it was his old friend Mike Stamford.

"John! What are you doing here? The last thing I heard is that you were abroad getting shot at, what happened?"  
"I got shot."  
"Oh. So... What are you doing these days?"  
"Just trying to get by on an army pension - not a lot of fun."  
"Why don't you get a flat share?"  
"Who'd want to live with me?"  
"You know, y-"

John's phone began to ring; it was his sister's number - she had probably drunk too much and had been taken to hospital.

"Sorry, it's my sister, do you mind?"  
Mike shook his head.  
John answered his mobile.  
"Yes? What happened? How long has she been like that? Ok I'll be right there... Yes... Ok. Bye."  
He hung up and turned to Mike.  
"Sorry, I really have to go, my sister..."  
"It's quite alright, John."  
They shook hands and John hobbled off, despite the pain to find a cab.

John stayed in the hospital overnight, accompanying his sister for the umpteenth time. When she was well enough to be discharged, he decided it would be best to stay around her house just to make sure she didn't drink herself stupid again.  
After dinner, they sat down to watch a film, and when the credits started rolling, John changed the channel to the ten o'clock news. Another suicide.

**A woman has been found dead, the fourth suicide this week, police are still confident that these deaths are in no way linked.**

_Please be the last one_ John thought. _They don't need to die._

Three days later and John was back in his flat updating his blog about meeting Mike Stamford again, and how he had to nurse his Sister back to health. After he finished writing, he glanced at his watch - 4:30pm. He needed to get ready for an even class he taught for students willing to learn about medicine.

He arrived at Roland Kerr College at 5:15 which gave him 15 minutes to set up his equipment, just a dummy to demonstrate CPR and some bandages to make sure the students knew at least how to patch someone up properly. The students began to enter, only about 12 of them, but each willing to learn the basics before moving on to the more complex procedures.

7pm approached and John dismissed the students with a few remaining to ask questions. When they had all gone, John started packing up, and made his way down the corridor towards the entrance of the college.  
As he exited the building, he saw a cab in the distance - at least he wouldn't have to find one... Until the driver exited his side and opened the passenger's door, something was obviously going on; maybe he didn't have enough money to pay the cabbie. _People these days, always want everything for free..._ John decided that it would be best to hail a cab from the main road and not interfere with the angry man.

John woke up the following morning, happy that he was £30 better off thanks to the teaching he did the previous night. He dragged himself out of bed, and went to sit on the sofa in his living room. He reached for the TV remote and switched the TV on. The news was on. And as usual, it wasn't good news.

**A man in his thirties has committed suicide. The detective, thought to be helping the police solve the case of the multiple suicides was found dead at Roland Kerr College 7:30 yesterday evening. Detective Inspector Lestrade, who is leading the investigation, said that Sherlock Holmes was an intelligent man, willing to risk his life for the good of others. Next, the weather with Martyn Davies.**_  
_  
_No._ John thought. _I was there, I was there not an hour earlier. Was it anything to do with that cabbie? Maybe I should say something to the police. No. Just a coincidence._

_Rest in peace, Sherlock Holmes._


End file.
